Come What May
by affinitix2
Summary: Sirius Black is back, but you'll never guess how. Rated M for language and possible mature storyline later on. Story complete
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I do not own any of these characters (although I would so love to own a few of them) and the only thing here that is mine is this story. Very short intro, just testing the waters so reviews will decide if I finish it or not. Lyrics on this page by Maroon 5. First fanfic here, so R&R and don't hurt me too much! Enjoy.

2005-09-02

**Come What May**

_And you may not know_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

Darkness surrounded him. Had been a lifetime since he fell and he was still falling. Now a pain, wrenching through his body and something solid, colliding with it he felt nothing for a time. And then...voices...

"He looks like shit"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Make me you little prat."

"All of you, be quiet. Potter...is he...?"

Voices unfamiliar, with names he knew. And then, a shadow fell over him as he opened his eyes. A dementor! He opened his mouth to cry out, but the light fell across the shadow, revealing instead the face of a young women. An oddly familiar woman. She offered a hand, the voices around her ceasing as if they held their breath. He felt himself move, felt his hand take hers, felt his feet suddenly upon the floor. But where was he? The girl still held his hand, and now she spoke. "Welcome back Sirius."

24 Hours Earlier

Lily Potter sat on the floor of her house, sobbing bitterly. Scattered across the floor were pictures of her mum and dad, waving up at her with smiles upon their faces. An empty bottle of fire whisky lay tipped against the hearth and from the looks of things, she had been like this for awhile. Soon a knock came at the door, but she ignored it. From the upstairs, a loathesome noise occured, followed by the shuffling footsteps of a rather ancient and crabby house elf. "That bloodtraitor makes Kreacher want to throw himself in the fireplace. Always making sobbing, and who answers the door? Kreacher, loving Kreacher." The elf muttered, same as always, talking as if no one heard him. "Kreacher teach them all, Kreacher hid the best things in the attic. Away from miserable bloodtraitor, that will teach her. Kreacher knows mudblood and Potter boy would not like this no they wouldn't." He answered the door, looking up at the aged face of Remus Lupin. "Hello Kreacher, up to no good are you?" Kreacher grunted and left the man standing in the doorway. Remus just shook his head, still trying to figure out why Hermione had brought that godawful elf back into this house so many years ago. She always did have a soft spot for him. Even when he tried to poison her.

When he stepped into the living room though, his thoughts turned to the sight of Lily on the floor. Since her parents had died, she had not seemed able to mourn and now suddenly, she could not stop. He wished there was more he could do for her. She did little to recognize his presence, so he moved to sit beside her on the floor. "Hey I remember this picture. That was at Draco and Ginny's wedding. God that boy was a little prat in school. I never thought he would rise above the Malfoy name. " Tossing the picture aside, it revealed a more recent one. In it stood Lily Potter and Remus, and a young boy that could very well have been Draco Malfoy's twin if not for the shock of red hair on his head. Beside him was a short slightly stocky boy that was the spitting image of his father Neville Longbottom. Behind him was a tall girl with golden braids. Monique Weasley, Bill's daughter. She looked more like her mother though, same disarming smile and lustrous locks of hair. But not an ounce of pretense in her eyes as she grinned and waved to the others. Everyone in the picture was laughing and goofing around, it was a graduation picture. The Hogwarts castle loomed in the background. Off to the right of the picture was Hagrid, wreatling with some odd scaly sort of creature. He would occasionally glance up and wave, only to be smacked on the head by a massive black tail. All at once, the whole group minus Remus threw their graduation scrolls up into the air and hugged.

Remus reached to put his hand on Lily's cheek, bringing her gaze to meet his. "I know you miss them sweets, but crying and acting a fool and refusing to see your friends will never bring them back. Now I know Deacon and Clyde came by earlier, and Monique said you slammed the door in her face. I am afraid you have to come out with us, I simply won't allow you to stew here by yourself. And Deacon said if you refuse he will come here and petrify you. And we both know that would be a bad thing." Wiping a tear from her eye, he gave her a gentle hug as she wiped at her eyes.

"I..I..I'm sorry. I have been such a little prat. I...I didn't hurt Mon did I? I just...I woke up two days ago and couldn't stop thinking about them. And Ron...poor Ron. Oh Remus!" She began to sob again, throwing herself into his arms. He just held the girl and stroked her hair gently. There was nothing else to be done. Soon her body stopped shuddering and she pulled back from him. "Of course I will come. I need to clean up, get a shower. Kreacher!" She shouted at him as she stood, offering Remus a hand. He stood as well, dusting his pants as the cranky old elf came into the room. " Kreacher heard missus bellow, what does missus want now? Perhaps for Kreacher to stick his head into the fire and make her laugh?" Lily just poohpooh'd him and rolled her eyes at Remus. "He gets meaner and more stubborn every year. I swear I cannot understand why mun brought him back from Hogwarts." Attention back to the elf now glaring at her, she spoke in a rather condescending tone. " Please make some tea for Mr. Lupin. And you may not put anything in it but tea ingredients. And cleaning liquid is NOT an ingredient of tea. Only tea, water and honey. Or milk if he prefers. And not any of that nasty spoiled milk. Do you hear me Kreacher? Don't walk away when I am talking to you." She charged after the elf still shouting at him and Remus laughed. Guessing that old thing was better company for Lily than she realized.

Within an hour Lily re-emerged from the upstairs looking much better than when she went up. Her hair was wet still, long unruly black tresses. Got those from both parents. She had put on her favourite muggle jeans and a pair of old faded tee that Remus would have sworn belonged to Malfoy. He could be wrong though, but perhaps one of her friends had managed to visit after all. Hmm.

He stood, patting a grumbling Kreacher on the head, just to piss him off a bit. Sirius would have been proud. She smiled sheepishly at him, tugging that mop of hair into a ponytail as she hopped down the last two steps. "Alright Kreacher, no fires and no stealing my things...and you may NOT leave the house. Period." She smiled, linking her arm with Lupin's as they left #12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story. I'm not sure yet whether or not I am happy with what I have written as this story progresses. I may make some changes to the later pages, before putting them up. Feedback is appreciated, and would definitely help guide me. Enjoy!

Deacon stood with Monique, waiting for Remus on the corner of the street. They had apparated here, but not in the house. Damn Lily had done something to it to keep anyone from coming in univited. She was growing paranoid if you asked him. Monique was fussing with her hair, and Malfoy rolled his eyes in disgust. She tried his last ounce of patience some times. So vain. Besides, he still thought she looked bad, too much Weasley in her. Hmm, wait, he had as much Weasley in him as she did. Fine. So she was his cousin and she bothered him. Plus he didn't know why they all had to come, he wanted to spend a bit of time with Lily without Monique fluttering around annoyingly. And Clyde was going to be there too. God why did they all have to do EVERYTHING together! A frustrated sigh choked out, and Mon looked at him. "You know Deacon, it might have been nice if you brushed your hair this morning. Make Lily think you at least tried to look nice for her." This was met with a smack to the arm, Deacon scowled at her. He was truly a Malfoy, that lip curled up just like his father's always had. She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. "If you don't shut up Mon, I will petrify you and push you into the snow." It was her turn to frown, narrowing her green eyes at him. "Loathesome little prat." She huffed at him, and put space between them. He was content, a smirk spreading across his lips as he waited for Lily and Remus to show up. He had faith Remus would get her up and out.

Deacon had tried a few days earlier to rouse her attention - and affections - with a surprise visit. He managed to get in the house too, but Lily had no interest in letting him be her shoulder to cry on. He'd spent the night though, she let him console her somewhat when she woke in the early hours of the morning, letting him hold her as she cried herself back to sleep. She'd smelled like jasmine that night, he'd sat there breathing her in and wishing she could love him. He kissed her, actually he'd kissed her a few times, none of them resulting in anything but more frustration at the end of the night for him. She had always had her nose buried in a book or was trying out horrible spells that made Clyde turn into various animals or objects. Never had time to pay attention to the men that all seemed to desire her company. He'd seen the way Clyde looked at her, and he even caught his uncle Fred watching her wistfully one day at the joke shop. George had muttered something about ' if only I was younger' when she passed them.

Things had gone from unfortunate to horrible a month ago. Lily had lost her parents to a Death Eater. And the worst part was it had been his grandfather Lucius that did it. Voldemort was dead, had been for years, they all heard the great stories of the three friends and how they had hunted down his souls, destroying his immortality before finally ending his life. Potter had done it, had been the one whose wand killed the evil Lord Voldemort. Times had changed after that, the Potters had become aurors, his own parents - Draco and Ginny - had reopened Hogwarts and Remus had been teaching for a few years now. Neville and Luna had a small shop on Diagon Alley, right next to Fred and George Weasley's joke shop. The Death Eaters had fled to far points of the world, and slowly they were tracking them down. Most either confessed or fought to the bitter end, Lucius Malfoy had decided to disappear. He had disowned Draco, who began a change of heart after Snape rescued him from Voldemort. Seemed he had only been using him, half controlling him...and with time he began to see that silly red headed Ginny as someone quite extraordinary. The only DE left to track down had been Malfoy and Lestrange. They had alluded the aurors and the Ministry until a month ago. The Potters had been the ones to find them, both hiding in a small village in India. Harry had gone in first, Hermione came in after to find him on the ground dead. Malfoy had ambushed them, and though she was reported to fight for her life valiantly, Hermione soon joined her husband in the afterlife. Since then Lily had been distant, she never even cried when they buried them on the Hogwarts grounds, right beside Albus Dumbledore's tomb. And then a few days ago she broke down inthe middle of the joke store, apparating home and had not come out since.

He was torn from his melancholy when he saw Remus and Lily walking down the quiet street. She was so damn beautiful, and didn't even realize how crazy she drove him every time she was near. She spotted them, and waved. Her eyes looked sad, but her smile could light the whole world. Deacon grinned and Monique snickered as she jabbed him int he back, whispering to him. " Smooth, way to look relaxed Deacon. Why don't you just go and grovel at her feet." He replied with a stomp to her foot, and stepped forward to greet the duo. " Bout damn time Potter. I wanted to just set the house on fire, figured you would have to come out then. But ol' Professor here said that was a bit 'rash'." He smirked satisfactorily when she giggled. She hugged him, laughing as she pecked his cheek with a lighter than air kiss. "My friends..where would I be without you guys?"

After greeting them all with hugs and smiles, they apparated to Diagon Alley and met up with Clyde and the twins. George and Fred were older, but had remained the same mischevious little pranksters they had always been. Walking together in a little meandering cluster, they talked and laughed and just enjoyed the company of each other. Fred and George had just lost their brother, Ron, to the horrible incident at Azkaban. He had been there to search Malfoy's old cell and hed been killed by a curse Lucius had placed on it after escaping. He never even found out about the Potters. Seemed the old friends died the same day. It was a tragedy that hit the front page of every wizarding paper and magazine in London. Sad days had befallen them all, but now it seemed perhaps there would be a light at the end of this long lonely tunnel. They had each other, and that was what held them together.

Lily lagged behind, and suddenly Deacon felt her hand on his arm. Immediately he fell behind with her, slowing his pace as she spoke in hushed tones. "Deacon...I wanted to talk to you about the veil...about what we discussed last month...before..before..." her voice choked with emotion, and he nodded, squeezing her arm gently to let her know he understood. She coughed softly, regaining some of her composure." Anyway..what we talked about. At the ministry. I got...sidetracked, but I wanted to tell you I found the spell. The one that will bring him back. Will you help me?" She looked questioningly up over at him, and did she even need an answer? He had told her time and again he'd help her, hell he would do anything for her. "Of course." She nodded, and they discreetly rejoined the group, after she told him to come back to her house later that night, after dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just this particular story. Enjoy!

* * *

As night fell fully on the city, Deacon apparated in an alley near #12 Grimmauld Place. He was clad in black, a long robe wrapped about his body. Quickly and quietly, he slipped to the front door, then knocked and waited. Lily was there immediately. She too had a black robe on, and ushered him in cautiously. The lights were out, she knew that sometimes guards from the Ministry passed by, checking to be sure everyone was safe. And she did not need Ministry on her backside this evening. They needed secrecy. Kreacher stood mumbling something about ' filthy blood traitor coming home' as she crept back into the living room. "Ok, we can't apparate into the ministry, but I know a way in that will be virtually undetected." He grinned, loved it when she got all brainy and sneaky. Got his blood pumping. "I got ya. Just lead the way Lily sweets." He winked and she just snickered. " Remus didn't ask where you were going did he? I don't want him showing up...he might not support this." Deacon shook his head, and pushed her to get going. She led the way to the attic, where Kreacher had been hiding things he stole. Stepping over an old necklace and some photos, she pointed to a painting. "Here it is, his other portrait is on the third level of the Ministry. Once we are in, we can find the veil and get this over with. C'mon"  
She approached the painting, which was seemingly empty. Tapped it once, then whispered a strange incantation he had never heard."Portus changus." And before he could say anything, she had grabbed his hand and they were sucked into the empty picture.  
It felt like he was melting fromthe inside out, and almost let a cry escape before he realized they were no longer moving. They were standing in a hallway in the Ministry. A dark hallway with no guards. But at the other end there were two shadows, now moving rapidly closer. "Lily..I think we have company!" Lily moved to jump back through the painting, stopped by a familiar voice. "I don't think so. Lillian Eliza Potter, stop right there." It was Clyde, and behind him was Professor Lupin. Both looked out of breath and more than slightly upset. Especially Clyde, in addition to irritation, he held a note of jealousy in his voice.  
"I..erm we had a plan. I found a spell." She gave it to Remus, who read and reread it before looking up at her with wide hopeful eyes." Can you really do it Lily? Do you think we can bring him back...?" She nodded, taking her notes back, and looked at Deacon. "We have been working on this for awhile, I wanted to bring him back for dad..but I didn't make it in time. But I have it now, I know how to do it." She paused, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. But not about the spell, rather what would be required for the spell. She had not told them everything, even Deacon was unaware of what exactly was expected by her to truly complete the spell. Only she knew what was needed at the very moment of rebirth. Deacon chimed in," Yeah we have this under control. So go home Longbottom. No need for a squib." Clyde growled,and Lily got between them. "Not the place people...and you know he isn't a squib Deac...he just had a little trouble getting the hang things..so leave him ALONE." She raised her voice as she spoke, because they were still glaring and taking swings at each other. Just like her mother, Remus though grimly as he felt an odd twinge of concern about bringing ol' Padfoot back. Nonsense he told himself...what was that all about anyway?  
Lily was leading them down the hall to the room the veil was in, and standing between them to keep them civil. Remus followed quietly behind, wondering what it would be like to see his old friend once more. He had truly missed him, being the last of the Marauders had been a somber burden to bear these many years. Deacon must have said something snarky to Clyde because suddenly Lily gave him a hard smack on the back of his head and he grimaced. She really kept those boys in tow...he wondered if she knew it was just because they were both so hopelessly in love with her they'd walk on their hands and knees if it made her happy.

The room was as her father had described it so long ago. The veiled archway, with those soft whispered voices wafting out, stood in the corner, across from them now. Quickly Lily cast a locking spell on the door, and then pulled Deacon next to her. "You know your part right? And when I need you to,I want you to promise to let me finish..ok?" Deacon scowled but nodded, and she looked then to Clyde and Remus. "To be safe, I want you both to stay back as far as youcan..this may get rather...well rather rough." They did as she commanded, she had a way of making people do what she wanted. Then she and Deacon turned to face the veil, and she raised her wand first. "Incarnate rebirth" she pointed her wand at the veil and Deacon raised his, joining with his own chant. A small glow began to erupt from their wands, Lily's a bright blue and growing faster by the second. She felt a buzzing sensation go through her fingers, down her arm..like electricity but without the burning pain. Slowly the light crept over her, and suddenly she was overwhelmed with nausea, trying not to wretch as Deacon's spell wavered some. She shouted. "Now Deac, now!" And he hastily withdrew his wand. She knew this was coming, and knew he would try and stop her. She had to be quick. She darted forward, heading for the veil. She had neglected to mention she had to go in to get him. That meant the risk of her being killed too, if his guarding spell had not worked to protect her. She hoped he had done it right. Too late the three men realized what she was doing, and in unison lunged to stop her. It was too late, time froze, and Lily Potter fell into the shadow with only a soft gasp of surprise. Clyde screamed, and Deacon roared, running behind the veil to see if she had come out the other side. "Remus! She didn't tell me this..she didn't I swear!" He was irate, beside himself with anger, fear and sudden overwhelming panic. What had she done? Was it an accident, had the spell backfired? Remus just stood there in shock, as if reliving Sirius' own death. They all seemed almost frozen when suddenly that same bright blue light erupted from every corner of the room, and Lily came crashing out of the veil...her arms around a rather shaggy looking man. Barely able to move, she threw herself away from him and vomitted. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she turned quickly to look at the body of her great godfather. He was unconscious..but his eyelids fluttered and threatened to open. In the background, she heard the others move closer, talking in slightly hushed tones behind her back.

"He looks like shit"  
"Shut up Malfoy"  
"Make me you little prat"  
"All of you, be quiet. Potter...is he...?" Remus spoke only to Lily now, looking down nervously at her. She bent down over Sirius and ran her fingers along his cheek, trying to get him to focus on her. His eyes were open now, and for a brief moment she thought she saw cold fear in them...but then he blinked and it was gonew. He was just staring up at her with these deep smoky eyes that seemed to strip her to the bone in an instant. She caught her breath..she never realized the effect he would have on her.  
He still had not spoken, and now she offered him a hand, helping him to stand with ease. She kept her hand on his arm, and with a smile she spoke to him again. "Welcome back Sirius." He knew her..how though? She looked so familiar, she smelled and felt like someone he should know. But he had no clue. And he couldn't seem to find words to inquire. He saw other faces, the ones with names he knew. But these were not the kids he thought...and Remus! He knew him..but lord he looked bad. Ancient in fact. Wow...he had let himself go it seemed. The girl was holding onto his arm, but talking to the other men in the room. Well not men, not two of them..more like boys. The girl with the beautiful black hair pointed a wand at the door and it opened. She took hold of him, arm around him as she led him down a dark hall. "I will go through the picture with him...Deacon go with them and we will meet at my house." With that, Sirius did scream, he suddenly felt himself being sucked through darkness again, and thought surely he would die this time. But he merely ended up on the floor in a room he knew very well. And finally words came to him. "Who..who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Jedi Queen 001:** yay your my first reviewer! glad you like the story.  
**feelinfawkesy:** I was going to put a little disclaimer regarding the timeframe but then I decided not to ruin the surprise. And thanks for the great compliment!

And squee! I am so happy to find out I am actually on someone's favorite story list. This makes me feel so happy.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I think we all know I am not JK Rowling, if I was I'd be off spending my money and figuring out how to make Sirius Black appear out of thin are so I could shag him all day. **AHEM** - on to the story. I have actually written quite a few chapters, so I will update them as I can. Lyrics by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

_Just call my name you'll be okay _

_Your scream is burning through my veins_

When Deacon, Clyde and Remus arrived at Grimmauld place, they found a slightly agitated Lily and an extremely well adjusted Sirius. She raised her hands at him when Remus entered, and he somehow knew that Sirius would be alright. He was already aggravating Lily. "Remus..thank god. He won't listen to me..refuses to let me explain. Said he wants my dad here, and won't talk to anyone until he sees him. Tell him Remus!" She stomped her foot, flopping down on the couch beside Sirius. Deacon and Clyde stood in the doorway; Deacon held a malicious grin on his lips and Clyde just looked out of place. But Sirius...he seemed right at home. Kreacher was on the stairs, peering down and muttering horrid things regarding Sirius, some of which might have made Hermione rethink rescuing the old wretch. Remus sat down, looking at his old friend. "Sirius..Padfoot. What did she tell you"  
"She said that she is Harry's daughter..pfft and that they are dead. And I want to know what the hell is going on." He crossed his arms across his chest and heaved a disgruntled sigh. Remus dropped his head into his hands and spoke in that soft even voice of his. "She is telling the truth...Sirius, you have been gone for almost 20 years. Harry married Hermione and Lily was named after her grandmother. Look at her old man...you know you see them in her. They..they were killed a month ago." Deacon cringed visibly at this, and Clyde cleared his throat awkwardly. But Lily sat bac k up defiantly. "See? Now who is being a complete grub?" Sirius glared at her, his eyes tracing the lines of her face...seeing his godson and his best friend in her every expression. He slumped forward on the couch, cupping his face in his hands as well, and a small sob escaped his throat. "Dead..I was supposed to be here to protect him..and where was I? I couldn't even keep myself alive..Hermione was right..she always said I was living through Harry. Too careless, too brave...how..how did it happen..? Was it Voldemort"  
Lily had grown silent..rehashing recent events had brought fresh tears to her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly. "No Sirius...Harry killed him. It was a death eater..Malfoy. They cornered him and he attacked..ambushed. Him and Lestrange got away again." Sirius growled at the mention of his cousin..she was the reason he had been torn from them so long ago. "Then why am I here?" Remus glanced at Deacon then Lily. "She brought you back. Sirius..she is an amazing witch. I haven't seen such brilliance since her mother." Remus trailed off, and Sirius muttered something about 'the brightest witch of her time' and Lily felt heat creep into her face, her cheeks red. She knew what they meant, her mother had once told her how they'd saved Sirius and what he had said to her that night. Hermione had been quite proud of that compliment. Lily got lost in the buzz in her head, feeling small and yet unable to hide. Sirius was looking at her curiously, and she saw Remus' lips moving, but did not hear anymore of what they said.  
The night drew into morning, and still they all sat around trying to bring Sirius up to date on everyone. Clyde and Deacon were sitting on the floor in front of Lily, vying for the spot closest to her. But it seemed Sirius had that, she had fallen asleep an hour ago, and was now leaning against him as he talked at length with Remus about what had been happening at Hogwarts. Occasionally, he would glance at her, and feel a twinge of emotion stirring deep in his stomach. She was Harry's. His legacy, and she had brought him back to life. He owed her more than she knew. The boys on the floor had dozed off too as the sun hit the sky and Remus fell silent. "I am glad to have you back my friend. And..." he glanced at the boys and then Lily, before speaking in a hushed tone to Sirius," I think..I think Lily needed you. You were..are...all she has left of her family. She could not bring them back, so she brought you instead. Be here for her..ok? We love her, but we cannot understand her pain like you can. Maybe you can help her. And maybe..maybe she can help you too Sirius." Remus looked at him, and rose from his chair. Pushing Deacon with the toe of his foot, he roused them each in turn. The boys stood, stretching, and Clyde started to wake Lily. Sirius stopped him, shrugging. " Let her sleep. If you knew what was on the other side of the veil, you'd let her rest too." He carefully stood, making sure not to wake her either, and walked them to the door. Curious as to why they were not simply apparating, he asked. Deacon laughed. "Lily has a protective spell over the house, no one has been able to come in or out except for the front door for months. I don't think she even knows how to break it. But it's ok. She is safer this way anyway." He grinned, looking like his father then. Except his smile held kindness in it too...Sirius only remembered Draco as a coldhearted little prat of a boy. But everyone changes it seemed. He let them out, then locked the door, giving Kreacher a start when he flicked the elf on the ear. "Have you been good while I was gone?" Kreacher muttered about the missus, and something about tea, and left. Sirius did not intend to drink anything that wretch brought him. Instead, he went back to where Lily slept, scooping her into his arms as he carried her upstairs. After three rooms, he found what he suspected to be her room, covering her up after placing her on the bed. He was tired, more than he realized, and sat down on a chair beside her bed to watch her sleep. She was beautiful. Had her fathers hair color but Hermione's wild curls. And she had Harry's eyes...rather Lily's eyes. But her smile...all Hermione. He always thought that kid had a gorgeous smile. He tried to figure how old she might be..and concluded this girl before him couldn't be much older than 19 or 20. He wasn't old enough to be her father, but he was definitely an old man to her..he was sure of that. Sitting back, he scratched thoughtfully at his scraggly beard before taking a sniff. Whoa..he smelled bad. He rose quickly, making his way out of her bedroom and into one he was now claiming as his own since it used to be his a lifetime ago. He would shower and..maybe shave. He needed a shave…and some new clothes.

* * *

The hot water hit his worn body and soothed some of the pain he felt inside and out. Eyes closed, he let it wash over him, just letting his mind shut down. One hand was against the shower wall, the other he ran through his messy stringy hair, thinking it might be time for a haircut as well. He imagined what he would look like now, if he had continued to live. He'd be Remus' age, old and probably not nearly as slick as he always had been. But he aged inside, he felt eons old from the darkness he'd endured these years. Maybe physical age was better, at least you could deal with that. He sighed and tried to turn his thoughts off again.  
Suddenly a strange sensation overtook him. He felt like crying and screaming all at once. He opened his eyes, wide, and heard a real scream from Lily's bedroom. A stabbing pain went through his body, and he fell to his knees. The shock of the hard floor sent a shiver through him, and he pushed himself back up. Running from the bathroom, he managed to pull a towel around himself as he stormed her room with a look of madness in his eyes. She was sitting there, tears streaming down her cheeks, the sheet clenched in her hands. He swiveled, expecting someone to be behind him..but the room was empty. Kreacher chose that very moment to walk by and mutter something about ' wretched son, never did have his head on right' as he sulked off to the attic. Lily was breathing heavy, and Sirius glared at the elf. He must have done something. Forgetting he was barely covered in a towel, he ran to her side, dropping down to sit on the edge of her bed.  
"What happened! I was in the shower..and I heard you scream. I.." He left out the part about the strange feeling he'd had just moments before..she seemed to have enough to deal with.  
"Oh..well I must have had a bad dream. I...my mum she was dying, and I tried ...I tried to help her, but then...and then...!" Now she was sobbing again, holding her hands to her face. He felt overwhelming sorrow, and without realizing what he was doing, his arms were around her, holding her, comforting her as she continued to cry against his wet chest. After a time, he felt her boost her resolve and she pulled away from him. Dark green eyes were puffy and red, she rubbed them and made them worse. But she had that strong willed defiant look her mother got so often, and he smiled despite the moment. Thankfully she did not notice. What she did notice was his lack of clothing. Grinning suddenly, she looked up at him. "Sirius...were you aware you are wearing a towel?" He raised one brow, that infamous look that made so many women fall at his feet, and she giggled. "Ok, stupid question..let me rephrase. Why are you wearing only a towel?" "I was in the shower like I said. Weren't you paying attention?" He smiled though, that glimmer in his eyes showed he was not serious. Again he omitted the strange feeling; looking back it was probably unrelated. She blushed, and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah...forgot." Her eyes traveled down over his body, he was so very thin but that old charm was still there, you could feel it in his very being. Something was different though..what was it...OH! "Hey, you shaved." Without thinking, she reached up a hand and stroked one finger over his now smooth cheek. He'd shaved most of it, all that remained was a small patch of hair over his chin. Made him look younger that he was...or maybe that was just his silly grin. His good mood was contagious. "Yes, I thought I'd had that escaped prisoner look long enough. What do you think?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and cast a glance in her direction. "Oh I like it. Makes you look younger. Very nice." Patting his leg, she swiveled in the bed to sit on the side beside him now. Stretching her arms over her head, Sirius noticed a small mark on her shoulder, but it seemed to be hidden mostly beneath the sleeve of her shirt. Hmm. He did not inquire but merely sat there smiling at her. She reached up and mussed his still long and stringy hair. "Now you just need to do something with this and you're set." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters are not mine just the story, yadayadayada. Enjoy!

* * *

While Lily went to start some breakfast for them, Sirius returned to his room and dressed. Well, if you call a pair of old pajama pants and a smile being dressed. They had been Harry's, just about the only thing that fit right. Lily had said something about more in a box up in the attic, but that could wait. For now his stomach growled as if it might never again be sated. The smell of pancakes and fresh coffee only made matters worse. Bounding down the stairs like the big kid he was, he tore into the kitchen and greeted her with his usual carefree nature. "Mmm smells great. Anything I can do to help?" She looked over, gesturing to the living room, with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Prof...er Remus is in the other room. I am sure he has plenty to chat up with you still." She grinned sheepishly, still called her friend professor at times, old habits die very hard. Sirius didn't need to be told twice, he shuffled out the door to bother his old friend. He still had alot of questions. Soon Deacon returned with his mother Ginny, who had to come and see Sirius for herself. She hugged him a lot, reminding him of Molly a bit more than he cared for. "Oh Sirius, oh I told mum and she insists you all come to the Burrow tomorrow, big dinner everyone there, you know the drill. Dad can't believe it...he shook his head and mumbled a lot, I think he was thinking of how happy the gang would have been..." Her words trailed as she thought of Harry, 'Mione and her dear brother Ron. No, she wouldn't let sadness break this happy moment. Deacon had little interest in any of this, and the first chance he had to get Lily alone, he took it. Dragging her off to the kitchen, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How are you doing? I mean..after last night. How is he" A jerk of his head in the other room's direction "holding up"  
"Oh everything seems fine. Although I had a horrible dream last night...I keep having them. Oh Deacon..I miss them so much." She wiped a tear from her eye and leaned against his chest with a sigh. "Remember that night, the night before graduation?" Her voice was a little softer than before, and something in his eyes made it clear he knew exactly what she meant. A nod, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, pausing a moment to take in her scent. "Yeah..I remember. What about it"

_Laughter rang out in the night air, as Lily Potter tackled Deacon Malfoy, bringing him to his knees in the grass. Sitting on a small bank by the lake, Clyde and Monique sat watching with giant grins upon their faces. Lily had pinned him, now sitting upon his back as she stuck blades of grass idly up his nose. He seemed to be loving every minute of it.  
"So what are you going to do after we are out of here?" Clyde was looking at Lily, and she blew him a silly kiss before falling back in the grass beside Deacon.  
"Dunno, maybe I will see if I can become an auror like mum and dad. Just last night I was talking to dad about it." Deacon had crawled over to lay his head on her lap, as she curled onto her side a bit and began to idly flip his long bangs over her fingers. "Well I am going to open a clothing store...a Muggle clothing store." Monique was just trying to be scandalous; she always liked being the wildest one of the bunch. Clyde rolled his eyes at her, and Deacon just made a strange huffing sound. He was distracted at the moment. Lily smiled though, looking over at her friend.  
"Well I think that would be a fabulous idea, because I happen to love Muggle clothing." Point made, she was wearing some right then. Jeans and a strange lettered tee. Her favorite. Deacon cast a stolen glance at her every now and then, and Clyde began to pout about it. Lily was oblivious. "What about you Clyde...still going to work at your parent's store?" He shrugged, still pouting. "I guess. Guess I don't have too many options...only 2 OWLS and neither in any field worth a damn." Lily tossed a small rock at him. She never brought up the fact she had passed all of hers. One a very few to do so. All her teachers were incredibly pleased with the young Potter girl. Deacon had gotten ones in DADA, potions, magical creatures and transfiguration.  
A soft shuffling sound in the bushes gained all eyes, a shadow immerging to reveal Remus Lupin, with a bottle of fire whisky in his hand. "I thought I might find my favorite pupils out here somewhere. You are missing the feast." He knew better than to tell them to return, never had he seen such a group that made him miss his old Marauding brothers. Not really trying, he plopped down with Clyde and Monique, offering the unopened bottle. "I brought refreshments. But shh our little secret. Shall we toast to graduation..to the rest of your lives?" He held the bottle out for one of them to take, and it was Clyde that got it first. Each took a turn, offering it in the air in a mock toast before taking a long drink. Lily coughed a bit, and Deacon laughed, rubbing her stomach playfully. "Lightweight." They all laughed when he did the same thing a moment later. "Now who's the lightweight"  
They spent a good part of the night laughing and planning, talking and sharing, and Remus felt refreshed when he left them some time near sunrise. Clyde and Monique followed soon after, she kept complaining about not getting enough beauty sleep for pictures. Deacon stayed there with Lily, his head still in her cradling lap. He was looking up at her now, She smiled down at him, and it made his heart race. He had something to say to her, something he had held in for years now. This seemed the right moment, the perfect moment. He sat up, pulling her into his arms. She leaned against him, canting her head so she could look at him. "Something on your mind tonight"  
He nodded, and kissed her forehead softly. "Yeah...yeah actually there is. I have something I want to tell you." He tugged on the Slytherin scarf around his neck, trying to muster the courage. Finally he just blurted it out. "Lily...I really like you. I mean really like you...and I wanted you to know before we leave here. I just..I thought maybe you might feel the same way." He went silent, nervously waiting for any response. She sat there quietly, just staring out at the lake in silence. His heart was breaking..he couldn't take this silence anymore. She had to say something soon or he was going to explode. It seemed ages before she spoke. Her hand slipped against his, fingers sliding between his as she whispered. "I know. I've known for a long time." He couldn't believe it! What did this mean..she felt the same way? Or maybe she didn't..and just didn't want to make him feel stupid.  
"And"  
"And..." she finished her response by meeting his lips with hers in a sweet and soft kiss. He groaned, his arm reflexively slipping around her waist to pull her closer. He was so happy he thought his heart might leap out of his body right then and there! He pressed closer, deepening the kiss until.  
Hagrid came crashing through the bushes, with something in his hands that was now sprouting a large tail and spitting some disgusting red fluid on him. He didn't even see the two, and Lily yelped, tumbling with Deacon out of the way as Hagrid groaned and ran by. "So sorry I don' kno what 'as gotten into 'im!" He stumbled off, still fighting the nasty little creature. Lily was breathing heavy, and started giggling. He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh too. Typical.  
But the moment was gone, she sat up and dusted grass off her jeans. "We should get back before someone realizes we aren't there for breakfast"  
"Yeah..yeah let's go"_

Deacon was brought back to reality when Lily sniffled softly. She still stood with her head against his chest, letting his rhythmic breathing calm her tears. "I just sometimes think about that night..about how happy we were. So many plans. So many dreams...what happened to us?" He sighed, brushing her hair from her eyes. She would never be his...his sinking heart knew this. "I don't know Lliy. I wish I could make it all the way it was. I promise I do."

* * *

**(A/N** Yes the italics indicate a flashback.I thought they were better than just putting flashback in parenthesis somewhere. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : If you don't know this by now, I am so not going to tell you again.

**A/N** : Skipping a little time here, simply because I am actually getting to more of a plot. I have already written a few more chapters. Love those plot faeries. They keep zapping me with inchanted storyline dust while I'm sleeping. Enjoy. R&R because I love knowing what you think.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly. Sirius was falling into a daily routine, getting back to the life he had lost. Several times Lily had screamed or cried in her sleep, and that same odd feeling hit him right before it happened every time. He was starting to think he needed to talk to her about it.  
It was a bright night; the moonlight was spread through Lily's open window across the bed sheets like water. She lay on her stomach, tracing her fingers across the pattern it made on her pillow. Sleep was alluding her tonight, she was restless and nervous for some reason. It was a full moon tomorrow night; she'd have to take Remus his potion in the morning. It was late, she wanted desperately to clear her mind, to shut it down and let sleep overtake her. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the pillow..and suddenly a wave of nausea hit her so hard she rolled onto her back and gripped her stomach. Another and another, and then a splitting pain through her head. She cried out, whimpering as she curled into a fetal position on her bed and rocked gently. After a few minutes it passed, but she felt bruised inside fromthe intense pain. What the hell? Staggering to the bathroom, she threw up, falling onto her knees beside the toilet. Pain shot through her joints, the cold tile floor unkind. She leaned against the bowl for a full two minutes before she heard something coming from another room. Sirius's room to be exact. He was sobbing...whispering. She crawled from the bathroom, thinking now in fear that someone was in the house..maybe it was a spell that made her so sick. She had to get to him, make sure he was alright. Lily finally pushed herself to her feet, and staggered across the hall to his room. No thought to knock, she pushed the door open to find him asleep, tossing and turning in wet sheets, wet from his sweat and tears it seemed. She leaned against the door, looking quickly around the room to see if they were alone. What was happening here? She crossed the room and collapsed beside his bed. He gripped the sheet, crying out again as he turned fitfully to his left side and opened his eyes. He was looking straight down at her, confusing in his gaze. Hers met him with equal frustration and question. He sat up, wiping a hand across his forehead, locks of curly hair sticking to his skin. "Lily..Lily what is it"  
She was unable to speak, finally choking out barely audible words." I..I had this pain in my head. I threw up..and then I heard you. I thought..I thought someone was here..I thought I might lose you too." She was gripping the corner of his sheet rather tightly, and pressed forward on the bed, placing his hand over hers to relax her grip. Could it be?  
"C'mere..c'mon up here with me sweetie." He pulled her off the floor to sit on his bed with him. Sitting up himself, he slipped an arm around her. "I think I need to tell you something"  
He began to discuss the feelings he had felt the last month. Each time he had these surges of emotion, he usually discovered it happened at the same time she was either happy or sad or scared.  
"Oh" was all she could say, making a funny face. "Oh! But this means...this means it goes both ways. Because...when I came in here, you were clearly having a rather vivid nightmare. I don't understand though." She began muttering to herself, something about spells and having to speak with Remus and so on and so on. Sirius grinned, she reminded him of Hermione just then, how her mind worked through things. "Yes well..I suppose we need to stop having so many damn bad dreams." He did not offer the content of his, it had been bloody and unpleasant. And he did not wish to relive it himself, let alone make her share in that misery. Instead, he pulled her closer, and laid down with her beside him. She did not protest, was confused and still kind of sick from the headache she had gotten. She sighed, leaning against him as she closed her eyes. It felt good to be close to her, close to someone again. He was so lonely, and had suffered so much.  
She closed her eyes, breathe soon became even and shallow. He leaned up over her to see if she had fallen to sleep. She needed sleep; he felt how restless she was every night. Head back on his own pillow, he left his arm around her as he drifted off into his own dreamless sleep. Both slept better that night than they had in ages. and neither cried in the night.

Lily woke sometime before the sun had completely risen in the sky, feeling a warmth against her. It felt good, safe and comforting and she simply closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep with a smile on her lips.  
Sirius woke as the sun hit his face with it's morning warmth. It took him a moment to realize he was not alone, and then the night before came back to him anew. He glanced to the sleeping girl in his arms, and felt a twinge of emotion. Remus had been right..she was good for him. She was family, the only family he had anymore. He slid closer still, burying his face against her long hair, inhaling the sweet tangerine smell of her perfume. He smiled, drifting back to sleep as well. The front door opened, and Remus Lupin poked his head inside. Lily had never come by with his potion, and he thought he should check up on her to be sure all was well. He listened for some sound of life, but only heard Kreacher muttering in the kitchen. He smirked, and stepped inside completely. No one was on the first floor, he grabbed the elf as it passed, questioning him. "Where are Sirius and Lily? You haven't been bad have you Kreacher?" The elf kicked him, and grumbled, spitting at him before it walked away muttering something about ' missus and master blood traitors' and huffed off to the attic. Remus was left as confused and concerned as he was when he entered the house. So he took the steps two at a time to the second floor, checking each room carefully. He got to Lily's room, knocking before he opened it to find her bed empty and her window open. Now he began to panic. Running across to Sirius's room, he threw the door open...and found them both still asleep in each others arms. He stood there with his mouth hanging open and his hand still on the door.  
After the initial shock wore off, he moved carefully across the room, and tapped Sirius until he woke. Sleepily looking up at him, Sirius grinned and said "Is it time for breakfast already Moony?" The scowl he got was enough to make him wake the rest of the way. Looking to Lily, then Remus, he realized what his old friend must think.  
"Hey wait, no it's not like how it looks. Shh lets go downstairs." He carefully pulled his arm from under her, and they left her to go elsewhere.  
"That was unexpected Padfoot...really now. You could be her father. Or her really old creepy uncle." Remus laughed, and Sirius relaxed a bit, popping his friend on the back of the head.  
"She feels my emotions. I had a dream last night, and I caused her pain. Tangible physical pain." Sirius proceeded to tell Remus everything from the previous night, and when he was done, Remus just laughed. "Yeah I had a feeling something like this might happen. Most spells involving the return of a dead person usually have some lasting residual effect on the caster as well. Just means you two now share a deep bond"  
Sirius smirked. " I could think of a worse person to be connected with"  
He told Remus how well he slept with her in his arms, and Moony rolled his eyes. "I told you she'd be good for you. Just remember how much older you are than her. She is young and naive. Don't take advantage." Chiding him, Remus sat back and sighed.  
"It's not like that...you should know me better than that Moony. She is special I think...I think I'm falling in love with her"  
"Who's falling in love with whom now?" From behind them, Lily spoke, coming down the last few steps with a sleepy grin. She was still confused how she woke up in Sirius's bed, but then figured he must have let her sleep there after she got sick. She flopped down on the couch between the two men, and smiled at them. "And why are you here so early Prof...Remus"  
Remus shot a funny look at Sirius, who cleared his throat and sputtered out a stupid sounding explanation. "Erm well Moony here was just talking about some little chippie he saw at Diagon Alley, just having a spot of fun you know? Old men like us haha." Remus' brow had arched substantially, and he thought this whole explanation was absolutely preposterous, but Lily just shook her head and grinned at Remus. "Old dog you...well actually wolf but..you get my meaning." She gave him a playful nudge in the hip and stood back up. "And will you be staying for breakfast...oh actually, from the time on the clock I guess it's lunch. Why didn't you wake me Sirius?" He didn't bother to mention he only woke a brief while ago, just shrugging stupidly instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See the other chapters.

* * *

The rest of the gang showed up later that day. Deacon and Monique first, then came Clyde and the twins. An owl showed up halfway through the day and Lily let out a soft cry of surprise upon reading the letter. "Oh my god!" Waving the note around, Deacon finally managed to extract it from her fingers, and read it aloud to everyone.

_Dearest Lily,  
I'm so happy to be the one that sent this note along. You know how much we've missed you...and how much we all feel your loss right now. I thought now was the perfect time make this request. Draco and I spoke just last night and he couldn't get the owl out fast enough this morning. Remus has suggested a teaching position for you at the school and we would be delighted if you accepted. Since Ms. Trelawney's untimely passing we find ourselves without a Divination professor. I know your mother did not put much into the art of divination, but I also hear from a reliable source you do not share your mother's feelings. We truly think you could bring a wonderful new insight to the class. Plus you always did love the tower.  
The train for Hogwarts leaves at the usual time, and I can only say again how much we hope you will be on it. Please let myself or Draco know your decision. I look forward to seeing you again sweetie.  
Sincerely,  
Ginny Malfoy_

Deacon snickered; he already knew who this anonymous source was...he had been talking to his mother about it the previous night. It was him. He had been pushing Remus into discussing this with Ginny for a month now, thought this the best form of therapy Lily could get. Plus he knew he would have her close to him, and that was always a bonus.  
As Lily stood rereading her letter, another owl came through the window. This one was small and very old, flittering around in the air like it was having a seizure. Deacon knew it immediately. It was Pig, his uncle's owl from so long ago. Ginny had taken him with her to the school. This letter was addressed to Sirius, and soon two people stood in the kitchen reading very unexpected letters. Sirius however did not share the content of his, but merely looked at Remus funny before stuffing it in his pocket. Remus just chuckled, and gave Lily a hug. "Congratulations sweetie. I guess you have some packing to do"  
"Who said I was taking it"  
Everyone stopped and stared at her..until she smiled and waved a hand in the air. "I am I am! Stop looking at me that way geez." But she read the letter over a few more times before finally tucking it away in her pocket and rejoining her friends. She had been so caught up with her own news, that she had not noticed a second school owl deliver a similar piece of parchment to Sirius. He read his must quicker and hid it away before congratulating Lily. A shining glint of humor and mischief lingered in his eyes as Remus gave him a peculiar look. Sirius only shrugged and gave Lily a hug before retiring to the upstairs. He had some things to take care of and she had friends to catch up with.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See the other chapters.

* * *

The train to Hogwarts was right on time. Parents kissing their kids goodbye, animals in cages and many forms of luggage were drug about the platform as the train prepared to leave the station. Lily stood just inside the second car, the teacher's car, and reflected on this morning.  
"Sirius, I am leaving." She hugged him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I guess there is no real need to make sure you are ok alone, since this was your house long before it was mine." He just smiled; he seemed to be taking her departure much better than she was. She was already missing him, and although she promised to return during Christmas holiday, that was a long time off still. She would miss curling up with him at night; they had begun to sleep together regularly. Both seemed to sleep dreamlessly when this happened, so neither was woken in the middle of the night by pain or anxiety. Now she would be sleeping alone again...and worried how their bond would fare with such distance between them. But he just hugged her back, and winked. "I look forward to the holidays. Now get going before the train leaves without you." With one last squeeze, she apparated to the station and joined Remus in the train.  
Remus seemed distant, grinning as he left her in the compartment. They were the only teachers returning on the train, the others found alternate ways to get to the school. Lily was excited, and began rereading her lesson plan. Sitting in the corner with her head down, she heard the door slide open again, and murmured something to Remus. "I hope you brought food, I think I could eat a blast ended skrewt." When he did not answer, she glanced up over the book in her lap...and choked on a surprised gasp. Sirius Black stood in the doorway, a big goofy grin on his face. "Sirius"  
After the initial shock of his presence wore off, she read his letter from Ginny. Basically it said they would like him to be the new transfiguration teacher. Lily was almost hurt he had kept this from her, until he explained that he just could not resist the payoff a surprise would be. And he had been right. "Now you see? I mean, c'mon the look on your face was priceless!" She gave him a look, the one that turned his stomach to butterflies and his knees to liquid.  
"Oh well..I suppose. But here I was feeling bad for leaving you all alone and the whole time you were coming too." She was trying to chide him , but all she could do was grin back. That was when Remus chose to show his face, and it was immediately clear he was in on it the whole time. "You too! Oh boy will you guys be getting it. I promise you both. This shall not go avenged!" She was laughing now, and waved her hand in the air with a jokingly menacing gesture. "Mark my words..when you least expect it...BAM I will be there to get you back"  
As the train wound its way through the mountains and over the river, Lily leaned back comfortably in her seat. Pressing against Sirius' shoulder, she curled up some under her robe and resumed reading the book from earlier. Her heart was only partially in it, the rest was slowly moving towards sleepiness. As she sat against her friend, finally the sleep won. He glanced down at her after realizing Remus was looking over at her, and smiled to see her eyes closed and her breathing slow and even. He shifted some as Remus chuckled, returning his own attention to the paper in his hand. Sliding one arm out around her shoulders, he readjusted her so she now lay with her head halfway in his lap. Once he was sure she was sleeping comfortably, he leaned his own head against the window and looked out at the passing scenery with mild interest. This felt good, it felt right. This was definitely the beginning of something great in his life. Absentmindedly he stroked Lily's long hair, closing his eyes as Remus watched them both with a cautious eye. He was happy for his friend -friends- and hoped that nothing tore them apart. He believed that something more could come of this..he had felt that somewhere, some part of Lily had been in love with Sirius since she was a little girl. The stories she heard of him had captured her heart. Remus knew she simply brought her dream to reality. And he knew Sirius would never break her heart. Or so he hoped.

* * *

**((A/N: Yeah these last two chapters were kinda short, but they were originally one chapter. I just felt it had a better flow seperated. Enjoy!))**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Characters JK Rowlings. Story mine. Got it? Good. Enjoy.

Audrey- Thanks so much for the constructive criticism. I am trying to do this chapter in html so it looks a little better. I did notice my paragraphs get going and don't seem to know where to stop! Heh. Glad you are enjoying the story.

* * *

As the students disembarked from the train, Lily watched Clyde lead the first years to the old boats. The carriages brought the rest, but she decided to hoof it with Sirius and Remus. As they drew nearer, the giant castle loomed over them with its beauty and immensity. Lily took in a swift breath; it had been almost two years since she had been here and now that she was back, it felt as if she never left. Her parents were Hogwarts legend, as well as the parents of her best friends. 

Her eyes traveled up to the North Tower, and she smiled. She had almost forgotten! Trelawney had lived up in the tower, and Lily always loved it up there. Now the small apartment would be hers! She was giddy with excitement, and let out a soft squeak. Remus and Sirius turned their heads simultaneously to look at her with raised brows. She grinned sheepishly.

"I'm just happy to be back." She blushed and Sirius laughed, giving her a gentle hug. "I know what you mean..me too."

Soon they joined the other teachers in the Great Hall. Lily ran the names over in her head before reciting each one to Sirius. There was Remus, the DADA teacher. Then you had Clyde, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and groundskeeper. Seemed he decided to return as well. After all Hagrid was getting too old to do those jobs and Clyde hated his mum and dad's store. Math was not his thing. Arithmancy was taught by Miss Snape - Severus Snape's daughter - and Ginny Malfoy taught Ancient Runes.

Severus Snape taught Potions, his ancient face usually scaring the first years to near tears. He loved it. Still greasy and belligerent, he always glared down the table at the other instructors. But Lily knew better, he had indeed been a good friend and a great member of the Order in it's days. She knew all about his legendary mission from Dumbledore. How he had saved Draco from Voldemort and helped her father finally defeat the dark lord that dark night so many years ago.

Truthfully she held a great admiration for the cranky old professor, but let him think she hated him just like everyone else. He preferred it that way. Draco had taken over as temporary instructor of Charms, since the teacher from last year was on maternity leave. The ghost of Dumbledore taught Astronomy, she remembered the great lessons she had with him. He was as much fun dead as he had supposedly been alive. She could see how her father and mother admired him so much. Then there was Sirius and her - Divination and Transfiguration - and Muggle Studies had been combined with History of Magic, both taught still by Binns. There was no longer a Flying class, rather taught by alternating teachers each quarter. Draco felt this gave everyone a well rounded opportunity to learn and kept the teachers on their feet. Lily did not care much for brooms, and was hoping she got passed over for that fine job.

Sirius' eyes followed hers as she listed these to him, nodding as he placed each face. On Snape's he gave him a dirty look, which was returned by the ancient man with ease. Ah old rivalry, how fun. They grew quiet now as Draco Malfoy stood before the students and waved his goblet. "Well as I say every year, Professor Dumbledore always had great speeches, but I am just hungry, so dig in!" He laughed, and the students relaxed, laughing with him. The plates were instantly covered with food, and everyone talked and ate and grew to know each other.

Lily was chewing on a piece of fruit when Draco slid up between her and Sirius with a smirk. He bent closer, one hand on each one's shoulder, and addressed Lily first.

"Hey there sweetie, long time no see. Ginny said to be huffy to you for never visiting. So um..if she asks, I was absolutely dreadful, right?" Lily laughed, and nodded. "I am sorry Draco, I just..well you know how it is."

He nodded his understanding, and continued with his reason for being there. "Anyway doll, Ginny is in charge of getting the kids up to their dorms tonight, so I wanted to go ahead and give you the password for the tower. Its butterbeer. You can change it of course. To whatever you like." He patted her shoulder, then turned his eyes to Sirius. "And I have to say that it has been even longer since I saw you. I know I was a prat back in the day...forgive me?"

When Sirius nodded, giving him a forgiving smile, Draco felt a weight lift from his heart. He knew what he had been like in his youth, his father and his family had been a big part of ruin for Sirius Black during the second war. He remembered when he'd died, how Potter and Granger had been, and how he had gloated with his usual cruelty. Now he was glad to make amends. He patted Sirius too and continued. "Thanks mate..anyway you will be staying in the North Wing, the extra quarters there will surely be more than accommodating. It's on the first level of..well hey what am I saying, you went to school here too. Your password is flibbertigibbet. Enjoy." He gave him a hard pat on the back and squeezed Lily's shoulder before rejoining his wife at the head of the table.

"So you will be staying in my wing eh? I can begin plotting my revenge." Lily giggled and rubbed her hands together mischievously before chewing on a breadstick with extra fervor. Sirius just winked and watched the kids. Remus watched them both with a smile.

The students were shuffled off to the dorms, and the teachers slowly trickled out of the hall as well. Some lingered to catch up, others went to their respective quarters. Remus parted from them in one of the long halls, his room was in the dungeons. Snape had helped him make a safe place to transform, although he still brewed him a potion to keep him in check. Remus just felt safer as far from any students as he could be during those times of the year. Sirius walked with Lily towards the North Tower, and she stopped in front of his door.

"Well, I guess I will bid you farewell. I'm in the tower, if you need me." Her words fell off for a moment, before she spoke again, her voice softer this time." And my password will is 'butterbeer'." She would change it later, but for now it was fine. He stared at her for a moment longer, and as she turned to leave, he felt his hand reach out to grab her arm. Before he could stop himself, he drew her closer, and pressed his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss, sweet and perfect. She did not pull back or move away, and he let his hand fall from her arm and press against the small of her back instead.

It felt like an eternity but in reality it was merely 30 seconds. He opened his eyes and pulled back enough to speak. Her warm breath caressed his face as he whispered. "Goodnight Lily Potter. Sweet dreams." And with that, he turned and muttered his password, leaving a very confused 19 year old girl standing at his door.

* * *

The North Tower was lovely, just as Lily had remembered from her classes with Trelawney. She had been an excellent Divination student, to her mothers chagrin. Yes Trelawney had been full of shit most of the time, but it did not change 2 things. 

1. She had been the one to predict Harry and Voldemort's final battle and

2. The art of Divination itself was valid

Trelawney was usually just too full of sherry and imagination to tap into it fully. But Lily had the right disposition. She sat now on the edge of the bathtub in her bathroom, waiting for it to fill. The steam rising off the hot water made her sigh, her eyes closing at she smiled. Once the tub was full enough to her liking, she stood and disrobed. She had a lovely body, tall and thin, but just the right amount of muscular as well. Her long black hair fell to her waist and she pulled it up now in a small tie, twisting it into a sloppy bun atop her head. Dipping a toe into the hot water, she slid into the water completely, letting it cover her as she sunk deep into the massive marbled tub. Closing her eyes, she laid back, letting her head rest on the edge as she felt the water lick at the nape of her neck, barely touching her pulled up hair. So nice, so relaxing.

She ran a finger absentmindedly over her lips, still feeling the tingle from when Sirius has kissed her. She was confused, could not explain why he'd done that..or why she wanted him to do it again. Shifting in the water, she licked her lips, still tasting his against them. The warmth of the water made her sleepy and soon she felt herself drift off.

Sirius had stood on the other side of his door for almost 15 minutes, unsure of what to do. He'd wanted to pull her in with him, wanted to keep kissing her, but he had stopped. She'd looked confused. He was starting to feel bad about leaving her out there alone. Plus he missed her already. He stared out the large window beside his bed, up at the moon in the sky. After an age of indecision, he pulled his robe off and threw it on the bed. Out the door he ran, to the stairs leading to the tower...and Lily.

He did not slow down until he came skidding to a stop in front of her door. He stood there staring at it for awhile, still not sure if he should just go back to his own room, or knock on her door. Finally he knocked. She did not answer. He knocked again. After the third time, he started to frown; she had not been gone long enough to be in bed asleep. Why wasn't she answering? He didn't have any strange feelings so she couldn't be in trouble or upset. He knocked once more and then when no one came he whispered her password.

The door slowly swung open, and he found himself staring into her rather beautiful room. It was definitely decorated with her in mind. The small common area had a couch and a table in front of it and a fireplace which was now burning a large crackling fire. He stepped inside, and looked around more. There was a small hallway, leading to what he was sure would be her bedroom and bath. And he was right.

He opened the door into a small but cozy bedroom. There was a big 4 poster bed in the middle of the room, with heavy red curtains hanging down over the bed. A large armchair in the corner, with a t able beside it already full of all her books. Across the room was a dresser, full of her cosmetics and other assorted things. The house elves must have set everything up while they were at the feast. His room had been the same way except he had very few personal effects. The wall had bookshelves built in, and they held a wide array of books. He thought of Hermione again and smiled. An armoire stood half open, her clothing hung neatly inside and a few pair of shoes on the floor of it.

He crossed the room to the closed bathroom door, and tapped on it softly. Again he received no response, so he opened it...and stopped dead in his tracks. Lying in the tub was Lily, asleep and covered with bubbles. He choked back a soft laugh, biting his lip as he backed out of the room as quietly as possible, and closed it behind him. Then he out and out laughed. Too much. He absolutely adored her!

Instead of leaving though, he decided to wait and see if she would come out any time soon. He went down and dug around for some food. The elves had left a basket of fresh fruit and goodies, and he prepared a plate of cheese, chocolate and fruit. After he was done, he set the snack up on the coffee table, stoking the fire to keep it going nicely. He sat back on her couch, waiting for her to find him. But while he waited, he dozed off.

It did not take her long to find him once she had woken in the tub. She had been dreaming about Sirius, and when she woke to find herself soaking in lukewarm water, she blushed a deep shade of crimson. Thank god no one was around to see! Removing herself from the tub, she pulled her robe on over her naked body, and went to her room. Her hair was still pulled up, and she left it that way while she dressed. She wore a small tank top and a matching pair of panties - both a pale shade of blue- and slipped her feet into a pair of scrunchy socks.

It was late, but she wasn't tired just yet, so she decided to read some before trying to sleep. In her own little world she came trudging down the small hallway with a rather big book in her hands and rounded the corner to the common area. Already looking at the book, she did not look before she plunked down on the couch...landing directly on a still sleeping Sirius Black! They let out a simultaneous shout as he sat upright and she fell off onto the floor with a startled cry.

"What the...?"

Wide eyed, she stared up at the man on her couch, suddenly aware of what she was wearing. She had always been a bit more conservative at the house, making sure she was better dressed when in male company. He looked down at her with the same startled look on his face, before laughing suddenly. He extended a hand, helping her up and onto the couch beside him.

"What are you doing here Sirius?"

"Well I **was** waiting for you. I didn't think you would just sit on me!" He laughed again, and this time she did too.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were there? And..how long have you been there anyway?"

"Well I came by earlier and when I saw you in the..." His words trailed off, he hadn't meant to say that. Her eyes widened again, as she glared at him.

"Saw me where!"

"Um..well I knocked, no one answered. I thought something might be wrong. I did knock **several** times!" She was blushing again, and now he felt bad." I didn't see anything Lily, I swear. I just cracked the door and saw the water in the tub, figured you were in there, and came back down here. Honest." He raised a hand to swear, and she rolled her eyes.

"I believe you. Why are you here anyway?" She hadn't forgotten that kiss, just thought he might have. So she didn't bring it up.

"I...well I guess I am just so used to having you around, it was lonely down there." Shrugging awkwardly, he raised a brow slightly at her. "And..and well, I..." He didn't know what to say. What he wanted was to kiss her again, but he couldn't say that now could he? And she was staring at him, waiting for him to say something, and he panicked. He suddenly felt her against him, he had pulled her into his lap and was kissing her again. Hmm, this wasn't what he meant to do, although he wasn't going to complain. And she wasn't either it seemed. She was kissing him back. His hands were on her sides, and he felt her bare flesh hot beneath his fingertips. He squeezed gently and she moaned against his lips in response. This was encouraging. He pulled her closer, drawing her legs around him as she straddled his lap. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue across her lips before pressing into her mouth to taste her. She was incredible. She was so perfect, she smelled like honey and she felt so right. She was...she was 19 and his godson's daughter. What the hell was he thinking?

He unhappily tried to pull away from her, his fingers lingering ever so slightly on her body before he finally pried himself away with a sigh. When he looked over at her, still in his lap, she looked confused again. Her lips were swollen and red from kissing, her cheeks flushed from the heat of their togetherness. But this time she spoke first.

"Why did you stop Sirius?"

He tried to find an answer that didn't make him feel stupid or bad. "I just…I don't want to take advantage of you. I'm too old and too battered for you Lily. I've past my prime so long ago I shouldn't even be looking at you." He thought this made the most sense, and was sure she'd see his point. So when she pushed him back on the couch and crushed his lips with hers, he was slightly surprised. He attempted to voice this surprise only to have her pull back and put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"If you'd think about that dumb reason for half a second, you'd see why I choose to ignore your comment. Do I need to go into the reasons why?" His eyes flashed with interest and passion, and he dared to nod. She countered with a slightly exasperated sigh. Sitting on top him, he was now laying back on the couch. She pulled her hand off his mouth and dropped both arms down so she was propped up over him.

"Very well. But this is wasting time we could be using more constructively. First of all, you aren't as old as I suppose you might feel. Yes you were Remus' age when you fell through the veil. But you didn't age. So while your old friends and family have changed, aged and died in some cases, you are still only…is it 31?" She arched a brow in question, was pretty sure her math put him right around there. He nodded, not interrupting. "So, you're 31, I'm 19..going on 20 by the way, in two months. That makes you…" she did the math quickly and then smirked when she finished with " 12 years older than me. **OH NO!** What a dirty old man you are!" Her voice was clearly dripping with extreme sarcasm.

He was starting to think she had put some thought into them before tonight. It made his pulse quicken at that prospect. He took in a ragged breath. She either didn't notice or chose to ignore it for the time being. "Second of all, before you even bother to say I am the daughter of your godson, you are right. I am. And you point is…?" She didn't actually wait for a response but instead pushed on. "And last, you are too old and battered for me hmm? My parents and their best friend were killed by Death Eaters 21 years **AFTER** the war ended. I live with a nasty **bitter** little house elf that finds nothing more amusing than to try and poison me daily, even though my mother liked him and tried to pay him regularly. My best friends are a 50 something werewolf with poor taste in clothing and the grandson of my father's killer. I have muggle blood in me and have legendary parents who I can never even aspire to live up to in reputation."

A pause. "And right now if you don't stop this nonsense and kiss me 'til I can't think straight...I may have to consider being mad at you Sirius Black!"

She was really getting worked up, her chest rising and falling with her deepened breaths. She had been ranting and he'd stopped hearing her after she started yelling at him about Kreacher. He'd lost track of anything but how she looked, sitting on him with this adorably beautiful angry look upon her face, and he obliged her order. He grabbed her and pulled her back down on top of him, and kissed her so hard that she let out a yelp of surprise before he wrapped his arms around her body and rolled them off onto the floor with a thud. He did not let up, instead deepening the kiss as he slid his hands up her body and brought them to rest against her breasts. Hands gently cupped those two soft mounds of flesh and he moaned into her mouth. She brought her left leg up to wrap around his waist.

This was too much, he needed her, and not on the cramped uncomfortable couch in her sitting room. He grabbed her other leg, pulling it around him as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her against him. He stood, literally carrying her as they stumbled down the hallway to her room. He kicked a foot out, trying to push her door open without having to stop kissing her. Finally it gave, and they tumbled into the room, landing on the bed with a groan. Their lips parted for only a second, and in that second he whispered once. "Are you sure?" She looked at him, and her eyes answered his question. He kissed her again, and they rolled back onto the bed.

When they finally came up for air, she rolled onto her side and panted. Her lips were red and bruised, and her hair had come out of the sloppy bun from before. It now fell down around her face in small curly tendrils, and he reached up to caress her cheek, pushing one way from her eyes with a smile. She looked over at him, and he didn't think there was a person in the world that could feel as happy as he did right at this moment. He kissed her lips softly, and then let his kisses trail down her cheek, and over her jaw before he found the soft curve of her neck and began to suck softly. She whimpered, rolling onto her back as he kept kissing lower along her neck and shoulder.

He brought a hand up, running his finger beneath the strap of her tank top, before sliding his hand down over her stomach and lifting her shirt up over her chest. She sat halfway, and helped him slip it from her body. Tossing the shirt, soon his fingers found the hem of her panties, and he began to trace along the leg slowly, teasingly. She shuddered and moaned, looking at him. He slid on top of her, one knee brought up between hers as he began to run his tongue down her shoulder, gently scraping his teeth over her flesh. She cried out, biting her lower lip as she closed her eyes.

She had never been this intimate with anyone, had never slept with a man before. Somewhere inside, she had known no one could live up to Sirius, alive or dead. It was like she'd been waiting for him her whole life. He was her knight in shining armor. A gasp slipped from her lips when he began to move his kisses south again, now sucking on the taut flesh of her stomach. Her hips arched up, driving him mad. He tugged at the waist of her panties and began to pull them off her. As he did this, she took hold of the shoulders over his tee and tried to pull it up over his head. They managed to strip off their clothing with little struggle, even though neither wanted to relent long enough for the other to finish the task. Finally she groped for his jeans, tearing at the button as she tried to get them off. When they stopped, she was laying there naked in his arms, and he had only his boxers on now.

"You're so beautiful Lily. I never want this to end." He whispered, kissing her cheek and then her lips. Her fingers ran through his hair, it was still shaggy although he had trimmed a few inches off here and there. He shivered to her touch, and now a thought occurred to him. She was young even though she yelled at him for stating it. What if she was... still a virgin? He suddenly realized that even though she wanted this, he might hurt her tonight. Apparently he'd shown this worry on his face, because she furrowed her brow and looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...Lily, have you ever been with a man before?" He was afraid what she might say, he was afraid she would get offended at him asking. Maybe he was wrong and she'd be insulted. Her fingers running along his jaw line distracted him, and he met her eyes when she finally answered him

"No."

Simple as that. He had his answer and she was watching him longingly. He loved her even more if that was possible, and nuzzled her neck. "Are you sure you want this? I mean...it may hurt. I don't want to hurt you Lily."

"Oh do shut up Sirius." She had a twinkle in her eyes that told him her words held no anger. He laughed and kissed her deeply, pressing down over her on the bed. The rest of the night they spent making love, and sometime before dawn they fell asleep in one another's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See last chapters.

* * *

Sirius Black was having a dream. A most curious dream. He stood in a room, surrounded by everyone that he had loved in his life. Most were dead now, and yet they seemed alive in this room. He saw Harry and Hermione, the whole Weasley family...and back farther he saw James and Lily, and Remus was there too. He saw that cute girl 3rd year that he'd hit on unmercilessly. And Dumbledore. And was that Tonks? She was sporting blue hair this time. He'd always thought of her as his favorite cousin. 

And somewhere in the shadows, someone he did not know. And yet they were so very familiar. This person; he knew their scent, their form, their very essence. Who was it? He moved away from those that filled him with a sense of comfort, towards the unknown. Something told him this person was so very important, they would be his salvation. As he moved closer, the darkness grew tangible, almost real. Cold fingers of shadow surrounded him, trying to pull him back. But the figure drew closer, and suddenly he saw them. Saw her. It was a woman, and she held her arms out to him. She waited for him. He ran...falling into those arms and into his destiny. He fell into those arms over and over, his own personal hell.

* * *

Lily lay on the cold floor of the Ministry room. She had fallen through the veil. Hit the other side with a thud. 

"Sirius! Wait, let me go back Deacon! I had him. I had him and then something pushed me away! I have to go back!"

**The End**

* * *

((A/N: Ok this was not how I had anticipated the end of this story. Something about it took a morbid turn for me last night and I actually erased the entire chapter I had written. I just felt like it shouldn't have a happy ending. For those of you that are confused, basically the story was a dream. Sirius had glimpsed her in the veil and dreamt of a life he would never have (just an imprint left by Lily). He cannot come back out. Don't hate me! -hides- Anyway, I am working on a new Dramione story, might be awhile before I start putting it up. I actually want to finish it first.)) 


End file.
